


Whatever it Takes

by hurinhouse



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurinhouse/pseuds/hurinhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal knows how to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever it Takes

**Author's Note:**

> For the White Collar 100 prompt #126 - entertainment

Bobby likes to play double solitaire. Rainbow Willie watches coins disappear, one after the other. Miles peruses the latest reproductions on Neal's wall with a hint of nostalgia. 

Neal artfully loses at potato poker during breakfast duty and the library houses four sketchbooks with his signature. He croons eighties requests in Laundry, has become reluctantly adept at basketball, and the warden's wife enjoys his soft hands massaging more than her back.

He never runs Find the Lady. People get pissed when they lose and Neal has worked too hard to ensure he doesn't become a different form of entertainment here.


End file.
